Contractor shall screen 5,000 women annually in the age group 35-75 in accordance with NCI Protocol. The screening will consist of: History; Clinical examination; Thermography; and Mammography. The prupose of the screening is the earlier detection of breast cancer. Examination reports are to be provided in accordance with NCI instructions. Close liaison is to be maintained with the American Cancer Society to ensure that agency's support of the project.